The invention is based on a battery pack for an electric appliance.
A battery pack for a handheld power tool is known. In order to lock the battery pack to the handheld power tool, it is provided with a locking device. The battery pack also includes contact blades that produce an electrical contact between storage cells of the battery pack and the handheld power tool in the locked position. These contact blades are held by a contact holder in which counterpart connection means of the handheld power tool engage in the locked position.